<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shake the Excess by Yikes_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819077">Shake the Excess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes'>Yikes_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy as a chef, Billy is Alive, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve as a teacher is my SHIT, Ten Years Later, They almost have sex, but they don't, just cheffin', some of that sweet sweet, they're learning and growing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Billy? Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?” Dustin looked up from the huge board they had been using to make the seating chart.<br/>“Does it matter?”<br/>“Yes. You know he’s the love of my fucking life.” Steve was gawking at Dustin who rolled his eyes.<br/>"He's not. You've just been gross and hung up on him for ten years, Steve. That's lame."<br/>"We could've had something! We were getting close and I kept-"<br/>"You were getting closer and you kept feeling electricity and then he died and then he was fine and then he ran away to California I know, Steve." Steve felt his face heat up He looked back at the seating chart. "Stop pouting."<br/>"I'm not pouting." He was totally pouting. "It's just, I haven't seen him in ten years. It's gonna be, what if he's moved on."<br/>"He's not bringing a plus one."</p><p>-</p><p>Ten years later, Dustin is getting married.<br/>Steve is his best man, and Billy Hargrove has RSVP'ed <em>in attendance.</em><br/>Two boys reconnect as men and learn that maybe waiting is <em>okay.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Erica Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shake the Excess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/">@yikesharringrove</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It looks <em>good,</em> buddy.”</p><p>Steve was sitting bored in the leather armchair. His hand was propping his chin as he stared at Dustin. He had tried out <em>18 suits</em> and Steve was <em>tired</em>.</p><p>“I don’t <em>know</em>, Steve. I don’t think I like the blue.” It was his <em>sixth</em> navy suit. Steve wanted to bash his <em>head</em> in.</p><p>“I still maintain I like the first one.” Dustin took another look in the mirror before nodding.</p><p>“I’ll put the first one back on.” Steve groaned at the ceiling.</p><p>Steve was Dustin’s Best Man. They had kept in close contact even as Steve moved to Chicago, worked entry-level jobs until he went to college, studied, and became a special education teacher.</p><p>Dustin had recently graduated from MIT, was living in Indianapolis with Erica. He worked at an engineering lab, was <em>designing</em> already. Steve was <em>very</em> proud. The past few months he had driven to Indy every Friday and staying through the weekend, helping him with plans, the registry, and addressing invitations.

</p>
<p>“Okay, I think <em>this</em> is the one.” Dustin was back in the first one. Steve wanted to hit his head against the wall until he fucking <em>died</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so we’ve got me and your mom, and the Sinclairs, and Marnie, and Robin at Table 1. Table 2 is El and Mike and Will and Seth and Reggie and Max and Angie and <em>Lucas</em>, which, shouldn’t he sit at table one? Family and that. Table 3 is Nancy and Jonathan and Mrs. Byers and Hopper and-” Steve choked on the next name. “<em>Billy</em>? Why didn’t you <em>tell me</em> he was coming?” Dustin looked up from the huge board they had been using to make the seating chart.</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. You <em>know</em> he’s the love of my <em>fucking life</em>.” Steve was <em>gawking</em> at Dustin who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"He's <em>not</em>. You've just been gross and hung up on him for <em>ten years</em>, Steve. That's <em>lame</em>."</p><p>"We <em>could've</em> had something! We were getting close and I kept-"</p><p>"You were getting <em>closer</em> and <em>you</em> kept feeling <em>electricity</em> and then he <em>died</em> and then he was <em>fine</em> and then he ran away to California I <em>know</em>, Steve." Steve felt his face heat up He looked back at the seating chart. "Stop <em>pouting</em>."</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> pouting." He was <em>totally</em> pouting. "It's just, I haven't seen him in <em>ten years</em>. It's gonna be, what if he's <em>moved on</em>."</p><p>"He's not bringing a plus one."</p><p>"Maybe they <em>couldn't </em>come." Dustin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Just fucking <em>talk </em>to him when you see him. Don't know <em>why</em> it has to be such a <em>big</em> deal."</p><p>"I can't <em>talk</em> to him, Dustin. what would I <em>say</em>?"</p><p>"Start with <em>hi, Billy.</em> And just see where it takes you."</p><p>"I just, it's been a <em>while</em> since I've dated and-"</p><p>"But it's time you moved <em>on </em>from Taylor. I <em>told</em> you that guys was <em>bad news</em>, and lo and fucking <em>behold</em>, he ends up <em>sucking</em>." Steve shifted uncomfortably. That relationship had ended over three years ago, ended with Steve spending two months on Robin's couch. He was <em>still</em> in therapy over it. </p><p>"Yeah, I <em>know</em>." Steve was talking to his arms, folding tightly over his chest.</p><p>"Buddy, I'm not trying to be an ass. Just saying. You're doing <em>much</em> better after that. And Max says Billy's really <em>good</em>. That he's got his life on track and is <em>happy</em>."</p><p>"Then he probably <em>has</em> someone. And he might not even be <em>into</em> guys!"</p><p>"Okay, then get <em>over</em> your lame self, and be his <em>friend</em>." Steve huffed. "But whatever you do, just help me finish this fucking <em>seating chart</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Steve was fucking <em>running</em>.</p><p>He had been in charge of the rings, and he had, <em>misplaced</em> them.</p><p>Because of <em>course</em> he fucking did. Of <em>course</em>, he held onto them for <em>weeks</em> only to lose them on the day.</p><p>He was sweating through his white shirt in the Hawkins heat. Running from room to room in the upstairs of the old house. His parents kept the Hawkins house, just in case they were ever <em>passing through</em>. Steve doesn't think they've spent more than three <em>hours</em> in it since he was nineteen, but it gave him a free place to crash whenever he was in town.</p><p>He was tearing through rooms, <em>anywhere</em> he could've been these past few hours. He <em>knows</em> he had the rings when he put <em>on</em> his shirt, had them in his pocket when he realized he needed <em>cufflinks</em>.</p><p>He flew downstairs, rummaging through the drawer in his father's side of the bathroom, finding the rings <em>exactly</em> where he had stolen the cufflinks from. They were thin, gold bands. Erica's had a small diamond set into it. They were engraved on the inside, quotes for <em>Star Wars</em>, Dustin's holding Princess Leia's <em>I love you</em>, Erica's with Han Solo's <em>I know</em>. Steve had made fun of them <em>endlessly</em> when he had picked them up from the jeweler's.</p><p>"Steve, you're a fucking <em>idiot</em> and also a <em>genius</em>." He scrambled to his car, driving <em>well</em> over the speed limit to the venue, a historic house in the old part of Hawkins. It was grand and beautiful and <em>much</em> cooler than the summer air outside. Steve was so <em>focused </em>on delivering the rings he didn't notice the Camaro sitting out front, still in its <em>pristine</em> condition. He opened doors at random, getting <em>screamed at</em> by Erica's Maid of Honor, Marnie, when he burst into the wrong room. Marnie fucking <em>hated</em> Steve, and he didn't <em>really</em> know why. Apparently it had something to do with the engagement party. But, he got <em>blackout</em> fucking <em>drunk</em> at that thing, so he had <em>no</em> idea what she was so pissed about.</p><p>Well, <em>now</em> she was quite <em>obviously</em> pissed that he had slammed open the door to find her and Erica in robes, getting their makeup done. She threw a shoe at his head.</p><p>He was fucking <em>sprinting</em> down a hallway when he crashed <em>right</em> into a fucking <em>wall</em>, solid and steady. He was knocked back on his ass,</p><p>"Oh shit, sorry!" He looked up, finding <em>Billy Hargrove</em> staring down at him. "Steve <em>fucking</em> Harrington. As I live and breathe." Billy's hair was long, was <em>wild</em> and big. He was wearing a well-fitting suit, looked thick and <em>muscled</em>, more than he <em>had</em> in high school. Steve's mouth went fucking <em>dry</em>. Billy had his shirt unbuttoned to the bottom of his sternum, showing off a large chest piece, <em>gorgeous</em> flowers weaving around and through the scar on his chest. Steve could see it was healed, but still raised, pink and shiny in a few areas, the skin pulled and puckered where Billy had been stitched back together.</p><p>Billy extended a hand, a scarred <em>tattooed</em> hand, and heaved Steve off the floor.</p><p>"Hi, Billy." Billy grinned at him. It was softer than he remembered. "You look <em>good</em>."</p><p>"You seen yourself? You're still as pretty as I remember." Steve fucking <em>giggled</em> like a fucking <em>schoolgirl</em>. He had let his hair grow out some since high school. Some of the kids <em>liked</em> his long hair.</p><p>"What have you, what have you been up to?" Steve was overly aware of his arms. Was trying to find a way to hold himself that didn't look <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>"You know, California. USed my government hush money to go to culinary school. I'm a sous-chef now at a restaurant in L.A."</p><p>"Oh, <em>wow</em>. Congratulations. You've really, you've come a long way. You look, <em>happy</em>." Steve flushed a little more.</p><p>"What are you doin', Pretty Boy?" Steve's heart tripped over itself at the old nickname.</p><p>"I'm in Chicago, now. I teach special education at an elementary school. I'm actually, I'm in line to become head of the department when the current one, when she retires." Billy's eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile.</p><p>"That's so <em>perfect</em> for you. What made you choose special ed?"</p><p>"I went to college and learned I'm dyslexic." Billy barked a laugh, one Steve had <em>never</em> heard before, a fucking <em>real</em> one.</p><p>"You didn't <em>know</em>? I could've told you that!"</p><p>"I mean, I just thought I was fucking <em>stupid</em>, but once I learned what the problem was, the university gave me some resources to help. I was actually in the nursing program, but I kept thinking about how the university helped me so <em>much</em>, that getting a <em>real</em> diagnosis was fucking <em>life-changing</em>, not only for school, but just in the way I <em>thought</em> about myself. I don't want kids to grow up like I did, convinced that their literal <em>disability</em> is just, just <em>stupidity</em>." Steve met Billy's eyes, saw them <em>glow</em> with fondness.</p><p>"I'm so <em>happy</em> for you, Steve. I'm so <em>proud</em> you found such an amazing calling, you seem like you've come such a <em>long</em> way." Billy squeezed his upper arm, made Steve <em>melt</em>.</p><p>"Thank you, that, that really means a <em>lot</em> to m-"</p><p>"Steve! I have been looking for you for <em>hours</em>. Where have you <em>been</em>, Asshole?" Dustin was stomping down the hall</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I'm here, I've got the rings, I'm ready to go."</p><p>"Did you <em>not</em> have the rings?" Dustin looked like he was going to <em>explode</em>.</p><p>"I have them! See!" Steve pulled them out of his pocket, clinking them together. "All engraved with your nerd shit and <em>ready</em>." Billy was watching them, an amused look on his face.</p><p>"You are a <em>nightmare</em> and the <em>worst </em>best man in the history of-"</p><p>"Can you <em>not</em> be dramatic for <em>one</em> fucking da-"</p><p>"I'm <em>allowed</em> to be dramatic today, I'm getting <em>marrie</em>-"</p><p>"You're <em>never</em> allowed to be dramatic you little-"</p><p>"God, you two really <em>are</em> brothers. You <em>fight</em> like siblings." They both whipped to look at Billy, giving him the <em>exact</em> same pissed off-glare. Billy laughed at them.</p><p>"Look, I'll get outta y'all's hair." He clapped Steve on the shoulder. "It's <em>good</em> to see you, Stevie. Hope we can catch up more. Congrats, Dustin." He trotted down the hall. Dustin grinned at Steve.</p><p>"<em>It's GOOD to see you, STEVIE</em>. He's <em>totally</em> into you. It's <em>exhausting</em> being right all the time." Steve slapped his arm.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was short and <em>sweet</em>.</p><p>Steve stood behind Dustin, handed him a tissue when he got all <em>misty</em>, took one for <em>himself</em> when <em>he</em> began tearing up. He noticed Billy sitting a few rows back, noticed how his eyes were <em>always</em> on Steve whenever Steve's trailed over to him. He was smiling softly at him, even fucking <em>winked</em> at Steve, made him go <em>red</em> and look away. Robin noticed something <em>off</em> about him, noticed the way he was flushed, raised her eyebrow for her spot in the first row with Claudia. He shook his head.</p><p>The cocktail hour took place outside in the oppressive heat as the large ballroom was altered from ceremony set-up, to dinner and dancing. Steve was overseeing the transition, as Dustin was extremely <em>specific</em>, and <em>someone</em> needed to deal with it.</p><p>"You've been weird all day." Robin knocked her shoulder into his. "It finally catching up to you that one of your kids is <em>married</em>?"</p><p>"Mike and El have been married for like, <em>years</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, but Dustin is your <em>baby</em>." Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It <em>really</em> doesn't bug me. I just, Billy's here. We like, talked earlier. And he kept, <em>lookin'</em> at me." She sighed.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> what I've <em>always </em>said about Billy. When he was coming into Scoops like, <em>every day</em> and being all <em>flirty</em>. But just, be <em>careful</em> he's been through a <em>lot</em> and, I just don't want the whole <em>Taylor</em> <em>situation</em> to happen again." He shuffled his feet.</p><p>"It <em>won't. </em>He seemed, <em>happy</em>. Like he was all bright and was, was <em>laughing</em>, and I've never <em>heard</em> him laugh like that." Her eyes were soft.</p><p>"Just be <em>careful</em>, Dingus."</p><p> </p><p>At dinner, Steve had to give his <em>speech</em>.</p><p>He was a <em>wreck</em>, had dropped his cards, and started fucking <em>crying</em> a <em>couple</em> different times. But he got laughs in all the right places, and Claudia had cried <em>loudly</em> so he was feeling pretty alright about it.</p><p>He had made a point <em>not</em> to look at Billy the whole time, couldn't <em>fathom</em> looking into his bright eyes as he talked. As dinner winded to a close, the bar opened, and the music began.</p><p>Dustin and Erica's first dance was so <em>sweet</em>, they had chosen <em>At Last</em>, the Etta James number that made Steve and Claudia tear up. Lucas took Erica out next, swapping with Mr. Sinclair as Claudia took Dustin.</p><p>And then the music devolved into upbeat dance numbers, kept everyone on their feet for <em>hours</em>.</p><p>Steve was taking a much-needed <em>break</em>. Nancy had worn him out during <em>Rio</em>, arguably the <em>best</em> Duran Duran dong to <em>ever</em> exist according to Steve.</p><p>"You're really tearing it up out there. Nice to see your <em>taste</em> hasn't changed at all." Billy was leaning against the bar, was nursing an amber-colored drink. Steve sipped his pink wine.</p><p>"I <em>stand</em> <em>by</em> Duran Duran." Billy laughed, leaning forward enough for Steve to feel his warmth.</p><p>"Your speech was nice."</p><p>"Thank you! I was <em>so</em> fucking nervous, you have <em>no</em> idea." It was <em>easy</em> talking to Billy. Felt like not a <em>day</em> had passed since they were sitting on the hood of Steve's car at the quarry together, throwing rocks into the water and passing a joint back and forth.</p><p>"I wanna know <em>everything</em> about from these past ten years." Steve took in a big breath.</p><p>"You pretty much know it <em>all</em>. Took me a good while to get my shit together and get through school, finding something I'm <em>passionate</em> about."</p><p>"But there <em>has</em> to be more. A lot can happen in <em>ten</em> years. You dating anyone?" Steve's heart lodged itself in his throat. He blinked down at his wine.</p><p>"Not right now. Last one was, uh, it <em>really</em> fucked me up." Billy's hand was so <em>warm</em> when he placed it on Steve's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry I asked. You don't gotta explain." Steve blinked, shaking himself.</p><p>"Are you, are you with someone?" Billy chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair, through the wild curls Steve was <em>obsessed</em> with.</p><p>"Nah. Hard to find guys that don't get weirded out by the scars. I've got a <em>whole</em> lotta baggage."</p><p>"Sorry, <em>guys</em>?" Billy gave him an odd look.</p><p>"Yeah, Harrington. <em>Guys</em>. I'm gay. That a <em>problem</em>?" It was the <em>closest</em> Billy had looked to his old Hawkins self, puffing his chest up.</p><p>"No, that's not a problem. Just didn't <em>know</em> is all. I'm, uh, I'm bisexual." Billy's eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"No <em>shit</em>?"</p><p>"No shit." Billy smirked at him.</p><p>"You know I've <em>always</em> had a thing for you." Steve choked on his wine, coughing harshly as Billy laughed, thumping him on the back.</p><p>"Don't <em>say</em> that shit to me. I've had the <em>biggest</em> stupidest fucking <em>crush</em> on you since I was seventeen. That summer before everything when to shit, when we were, like, hanging out, I kept <em>thinking</em> something was gonna, was gonna <em>happen</em>." Billy's smile fell.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry, Stevie. I just, I wasn't <em>good</em> back then. I was so fucking <em>angry</em>, about moving to Hawkins, and everything with my <em>dad</em>, and then getting <em>possessed</em>, I wouldn't've been good to you. And you <em>deserve</em> good, Stevie. You wouldn't have <em>grown</em> like you did if you were always trying to take care 'a me."</p><p>"Sometimes, the growing <em>hurt</em>, and I, I wish some of it hadn't have happened."</p><p>"I know how that feels, Pretty Boy. But the growing, sometimes it <em>has to</em> hurt. Everything that happened to me, everything with that <em>thing</em>, it made me who I am, and for the <em>first</em> time in my <em>whole life</em>, I really <em>like</em> who I am." Steve took a breath.</p><p>"You know, I never got the story from you. Why you <em>actually</em> moved to Hawkins. You'd say something different and <em>ridiculous</em> every time I asked." Billy looked down at his drink.</p><p>"My dad. He caught me with a boy in my room. He said, he told me living in the midwest would <em>straighten me out</em><em>. </em>I think he thought either I play straight or I'd get <em>hate crimed</em>."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bill." He smiled at him, just one side of his mouth ticking up.</p><p>"Honestly, Pretty Boy. Like I said, everything <em>really</em> happens for a reason. That's what I live by now, because all that <em>horrible</em> shit, it led me <em>here</em>, and I'm <em>okay</em>."</p><p>"Good for you, Bill. I really <em>mean</em> that. You've made <em>such</em> a great life for yourself." Billy pressed in closer to him, made Steve's breath catch.</p><p>"Thank you, Sweet Thing. That means a <em>lot</em> comin' from you." He leaned even further into Steve's space. "You wanna get outta here? I've got a <em>nice</em> hotel room." Steve felt warmth spread down his spine. He hooked a finger into one of Billy's belt loops.</p><p>"You know, I've always <em>loved</em> that car 'a yours. First time I saw you get out of it, kept thinking about getting <em>fucked</em> in that back seat." Billy groaned, his head falling onto Steve's shoulder.</p><p>"It's parked <em>right</em> outside." Steve leaned to Billy's ear.</p><p>"<em>Race ya</em>."</p><p>They ran, giggling like little kids all the way to Billy's vintage car. Billy fumbled with the keys, dropping them <em>twice</em> before Steve yanked open the door, diving in the back seat.</p><p>They were <em>still</em> giggling as they struggled outta their clothes, making out in between items. Steve flopped down once he was undressed, pulling Billy down on top of him, laughing as Billy knocked the wind out of him.</p><p>The giggles turned to moans when Billy latched onto his neck, sucking and biting. He <em>finally</em> put his hand in those curls, the other trailing down his back, ghosting over the scars there.</p><p>"I <em>love</em> all your tattoos. So <em>gorgeous</em>." Billy pressed kisses down his chest. He stopped at the large scar running from the inside of Steve's collarbone a few inches down his arm.</p><p>"What's this from?" Steve stiffened under him. He sat up, brushing some hair off of Steve's forehead.</p><p>"It's, it's from a surgery I had."</p><p>"What happened?" Steve pushed his hand away from the scar.</p><p>"Shattered my collarbone." Steve was sitting up, was tugging his pants back on.</p><p>"Shit, Stevie, I'm sorry. I won't, you don't have to talk about it." Steve huffed, flopping back into the seat.</p><p>"It's okay. It's just-" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Billy tugged his own slacks back on. "The relationship I told you about. The last one I was in." BIlly's eyes went big. He took Steve's hand.</p><p>"Stevie, I'm <em>sorry</em>." Steve shook his head."How long were you two together?"</p><p>"A little over four years."</p><p>"Holy <em>shit</em>."</p><p>"I ended things over three years ago. Packed my shit and left when he was at work. Lived with Robin after that." He crossed his arms over his middle. "I should've <em>known </em>too. There were, there were so <em>many</em> red flags, but I didn't, I never really ever felt <em>loved</em>, and he <em>told me</em> that he loved me, and so I <em>stayed</em>. Through <em>everything</em>."</p><p>"Was he your first relationship since <em>Nancy</em>?"</p><p>"Like, <em>full</em> relationship. Once I moved to the city, I let myself go wild a little bit, fucked around with a <em>lot</em> of different people. I thought he was <em>it</em> for me, thought he was the <em>one</em>. We moved in together after about six months." Billy placed a hand on Steve's thigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Baby. I <em>know</em> how you feel. I know how <em>painful</em> it is to live like that."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> you do. And I'm, Robin and Dustin <em>really</em> helped me. They helped me find a support group for queer abuse survivors, and, and Robin drove me to therapies, and I'm so much better, but it's, especially the <em>scar</em>, it's a painful reminder." Billy leaned over, pressing a light kiss to the center of it.</p><p>"Stevie, I <em>really</em> like you. I'd like to do this properly. I want to take you on a date." Steve looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"You, <em>really</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah, Baby. Been gone on you since I was sixteen years old." Steve took Billy's face between each palm, kissed him softly, smiled into it, into how <em>right</em> it felt, these two broken boys, these two healed <em>men</em> finally finding one another again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>